Small hazardous or fragile items, such as medicine, require carefully and thoughtfully designed containers due to possible excessive movements during transportation of the items. The items may be broken or damaged if they are not properly packaged. In some cases, the items must be sold together in the same container, thus it is more likely that the items may be shifted, damaged or broken, either in transit or while on display, if they are not properly secured inside the container. Although various containers have been used to store small hazardous or fragile items together, further improvements are possible.